Someone Caring For Me
by Summselbrumsel
Summary: Ishida is torn between his friends and regaining his powers as a Quincy. And Kursaki turning from provoking to caring is not making his decision easier. More or less Ishida's PoV, beware m/m-content and possible real yaoi later


**Author's note: Well... hi everyone! Though this is not my first fanfic – actually, I wrote tons of them, most of 'em not finished yet - it's only the second one to be made public... So, um... I'm kind of nervous. Nevertheless I hope it's worth reading. Let me know what you think about it and please DO CRITICISE ME. I really want to get better, so don't hesitate t point out mistakes I made or perhaps things you liked. Another few words of warning: I'm not a native speaker, so please don't expect the grammar and all to be perfect... Oh yes, and I didn't have a beta-reader for this chapter for my boyfriend doesn't read yaoi and my best friend speaks American English – other than me – and the friend I'm living with is not that fluent in English. Besides all of 'em, including me, are ill at the moment and refused to gather enough braincells to read through this piece... So please, just tell me what's wrong.^^ But I'm quite sure the next chapter (though there only will be, if at least one person tells me he/she would like to read more!) will be beta-read before posting. Ok, now to the story below: It takes place AFTER Ichigo and the rest of the gang rescued Rukia from being executed in Soul Society, but BEFORE Ishida gets his powers restored by his father. If anything goes as I planned 'til now, that's where this story will end. Enough monologue of mine, please sit back and hopefully you'll enjoy what my mental brain thought of^^ Have fun and sorry for the long babbling.**

**D****isclaimer:**** Besides this plotbunny hopping around my sanity like crazy, nothing belongs to me and though I wouldn't mind any money, I don't get any at all for this... Sad but true.**

Someone caring for me

"_I can restore your powers, but in exchange you will swear to never have dealings with any Shinigami ever again in your life!"_

This sentence haunted him. He still didn't understand why his father requested this of him, for the said never showed interest in him being a Quincy at all. _So why now? _And even more so he didn't know if it was worth it. He found comrades in some of them and in one particular orange haired one he found a dear friend. Though he wouldn't say that openly.

"Oy, Ishida! What are you frowning for, it's contradicting with your normal girlish behaviour" Kurosaki never missed a chance to tease or provoke him. But Ishida never failed to retort back as well. "Sorry, I forgot that's your field of expertise. It's the one thing in which I will never be better than you..." He said, relocating his glasses. "You trying to pick a fight with me?! 'cause I really wanted to cheer you up right now and you keep snapping at me as if we never had been to Soul Society together..." _Cheer me up by insulting me? Yeah, as if..._ "Hey, that's a new move, Kurosaki. Trying to make me feel guilty now. You sure are creative, I give you that." But this time the orange haired boy seemed seriously pissed at him. "Argh! Think whatever you want, but don't come crawling on your hands and feet, if you need my help, 'cause I won't help you with that attitude! Go protect yourself from hollows!!!" He turned around and walked out of the classroom and probably was on his way home for the weekend even before Ishida completely wrapped his mind around what his classmate just said to him. When he realised it, it was already to late to catch up. _I should apologise to him later today, I'm afraid I'm the one at fault this time..._

- - - - - -

Late that afternoon Ishida stood before the door to Kurosaki's home. Though he never was told where the substitute Shinigami lived, he found out easily just following his Reiatsu. Just when he was about to ring the doorbell, a girl carrying a leather ball and wearing a base cap rushed out of the door and right into him, sending them both to the floor. _Who's that? Wait, I might remember Kurosaki mumble something about a sister or two... So is she his sister?_ "Wah, Ichi-ni! Because of you I ran into this idiot!" _Idiot?!_ She poked her head back inside, accusing her brother. "Don't blame it on me when you're not able to walk through a door! Besides that's what doors are for: WALKING through them, not running as if chased by a wild boar, Karin..." Kurosaki went outside as well, tired of shouting to be heard and curious in whom his sister ran just now.

He gasped in surprise when he realised it was Ishida. "What the fuck are you lying on my doorstep for? Wasn't earlier enough?" Despite the bickering he helped the Quincy to his feet and led him inside the house. "Who's that, son? You didn't announce anyone for today!" Kurosaki's father and Yuzu were watching the newest episode of (that bloody ghost show... "bhuahaha"). "That's 'cause I didn't know. Besides why should I 'announce' someone visiting?! Don't overdo it, Dad..." But the addressed already was consumed by the strange TV-show Kurosaki never liked and wasn't listening. He sighed and turned to Ishida. "Ok, I don't know why you're even here, but let's go upstairs. I really hate this show and otherwise might go berserk or something..."

So the orange haired boy led their way to his room. Ishida paused briefly when he saw the sign on the door. _15. Right soon this will be a 16, wouldn't it?_ "Huh? So you noticed? Rukia never bothered to look at it... Next month on my birthday my youngest sister Yuzu will change it." He hadn't noticed he actually spoke that thought out loud. _Geez I have to be more careful around him or I'll probably spill the beans right away... No that wouldn't be wise._ Ishida almost saw his classmate laughing him in the face after telling him. "So, sit down. I don't have that much space and so there only is the bed..." He seemed unsure, but the shorter youth wasn't sure why. Quickly, Ishida sat down on one end of the bed, otherwise he might just had fallen to the ground. He knew Kurosaki wasn't good at controlling his Reiatsu, but that room seemed to consist solely of it. Even if he lost his powers as a Quincy, Ishida was still very sensitive and skilled at sensing Reiatsu. His skin tingled all over, it felt almost as if the Spirit pressure caressed his entire body.

He gathered enough braincells to actually do what he came for. "Kurosaki, I'm here because I wanted to apologise for earlier. I... had a fight with my father and was really down. So you got that right. I was just angry that I was so easily seen through by you. Honestly, I'm sorry..." While reaching the end of his talk, he couldn't stand to look at his classmate any more. _Great now I'm embarrassed and can't even look at him straight._

He jumped when a hand gently grabbed his chin and made him look into gorgeous brown eyes. Cautiously his glasses were placed on Kurosaki's nightstand's. "Why don't you try contact lenses from time to time? I'm sure you would be even more popular with the girls..." The orange head stated calmly but somehow regretful. "Now listen, Uryuu. You don't have to apologise to me. I surprised you and I suck at cheering people up, so it was only natural. Besides it was non of my business to begin with." Ishida tried to get a grip on what he just heard.

But the only thing that echoed in his head was his first name spoken so... admiringly? _Uryuu. Listen, Uryuu._ "Uryuu?"_ I might get addicted to this, he should be careful with that voice of his..._ A hand waving in front of his eyes brought him back to reality. He obviously just zoned out. "Hey, stop making me worry." This time he grasped the meaning. "You're worried about me? But why? We argue almost the whole time we're in the same room. And since when do you call me Uryuu?" The last question was asked very quietly. "We're not fighting now, are we?" Kurosaki was right, they didn't argue like usual. Then again the atmosphere was growing heavier and he didn't really understand what was going on. "And I decided we know each other well enough to call one another by first name, don't you think? Uryuu...?" He was probably right. "Ok, so... Ichigo, it is from now on in?"

Uryuu noticed his chin was still in Ichigo's grip. It was slowly making him feel awkward. "Um, could you let go of my face? It's kind of strange..." But he didn't sound as confident as he intended to. "In a good or bad way?" Ichigo's dark voice made him shiver slightly and that the said was slowly leaning closer to him wasn't helping, but he nonetheless he answered him truthfully. "I... don't know." _But I do know this is a side of him I might like._ "Then let's find out..." Closing the last distance between them, Uryuu felt Ichigo's soft lips brush gently against his own.


End file.
